pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Crippster
: Isnt this a little late? =D 14:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster ::I don't know how I missed this earlier. It tends to be the first thing I do. --'-ChaosClause - ' 14:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Haha, It's alright. You got to criticize how I sign my comments instead (and for the record, I haven't gotten anything trashed yet) 15:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster ::::key word: YET -- 15:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::It must mean you haven't posted a build yet. --'-ChaosClause - ' 15:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I so have D= Oola's sinway is an example. 17:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) autoconfirmed Hey there, in answer to your question "what is autonconfirmed and how do i get" (or soemthing along those lines): *Autoconfirmed is a usergroup that every user will (eventually) get assigned to. It's used so admins can protect pages from IP's and new uses, as well as allowing people to vote on builds# *To become a member of this usergroup there are 3 criteria: :#A verified e-mail address :#Be a memeber for a few days (i think it's 4, i'll explain why it's "think" in a min) :#Have made at least 4 contributions (again, i think) Now I say I think for these criteria because by default it's 4 for both, but it depends on what the host chooses (in this case it's wikia), being as none of us are wikia staff we don't know the exact numbers, but they're low I can tell you that much. As such if you're wanting autoconfirmed to vote you just have to make a few contributions over the next few days (just post some feedback on a couple of builds you see, or even post your own if you think you hvae a good idea). If you do that you shuold be able to vote in couple of day ;). hope that helps ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. I've only been a member for 3 days but have likely made enough contributions already to meet that criteria (and I'm working on a build at the moment, but as it's likely a long project before I finish it for the trial phase I'm just keeping it in my user space). I'll remove my question if you have not already. 23:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster User:Manickit Could you please explain your relationship to this user? You appear to be using his namespace to create builds (history shows only edits by you on his userpage and here). Also, another admin please , as I don't have that yet. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:01, 15 November 2009 (UTC) :IPs are completely diff. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::He's a guild member and friend that is new to PvXcode and I'm helping him make a build. He's talking to me on vent and since its his build I thought I'd help him make it there so he can easily find it when he wishes to edit it on his own. 23:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster :::Ok, carry on then. Sorry for the suspicion. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:54, 15 November 2009 (UTC) How in the world do you sign after your timestamp? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Manually 16:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster ::~~~~~ ~~~ [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:31, 17 November 2009 (UTC) :::I know that, but it's so vain :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Vain? Explain how. 17:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster :::::Unnecessary and disruptive. Rather get an awesomesauce custom sig. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::More unnecessary and disruptive than pink font? =D 20:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster :::::::Bah. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) yo man, ima lynch you nig, you on ma territory. The Blood 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Only the extremely bored people look at timestamps anyways--Relyk 23:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::They're for you to not comment on comments from '07. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello When you are wrong, you are wrong, and I am right, especially when I don't argue with you. I am Finnish, and you can never reach that superiority. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 09:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : Now I Has confusion 14:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster ::You are wrong. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 14:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: No U. It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal. You stole fizzy lifting drinks, bumped into the ceiling which has to be washed, and sterilized so you LOSE. GOOD DAY SIR. 21:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster